ADMINISTRATION ABSTRACT The UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC) Administration provides central organization and supports infrastructure required to facilitate the ongoing mission, scientific initiatives, and long-term vision of the Center. Administration activities support Center business operations and the JCCC Director and Senior Leaders, Research Programs, Shared Resources, Clinical Components, Community Outreach and Engagement Core, the Office of Cancer Training and Education, and JCCC membership. Led by the Associate Director for Administration, the administrative team includes 24 full time equivalent (FTE) staff, with duties and assignments distributed between six units. These units are (1) the Business Office, (2) Director?s Office and Administrative Support, (3) the Office of Communications, (4) Informatics, (5) Information Technology (IT) and Website, and (6) the Office of Cancer Training and Education. Collectively, these six Administration units facilitate Center operations and strategic initiatives, and provide a wide-range of services to Center constituents that foster cancer focused research, productivity, and collaborations. The purview of Administration includes oversight of the NCI Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) and all associated reporting activities, finance and business operations, human resources (HR), informatics and IT, communications, facilities, resource allocation, coordination of programmatic and Center-wide events and meetings, membership, administrative management of the Office of Cancer Education and Training, and support for implementation of JCCC planning and evaluation activities, including the 2019 ? 2023 JCCC Strategic Plan. To support these areas, Administration divides its activities into five specific aims. Aim 1 is to facilitate planning and evaluation activities, including implementation of the 2019 ? 2023 JCCC Strategic Plan, and to support programmatic and Center-wide activities that enable scientific productivity and promote collaborations and team science. Aim 2 is to provide robust financial management and to oversee allocation of resources to enhance Center achievement of its objectives, mission, and long-term vision. Aim 3 is to provide essential informatics and IT services to support research operations. Aim 4 is to communicate effectively, both to internal and external audiences, Center accomplishments and opportunities available to JCCC members to support cancer-focused research. Aim 5 is to manage Center membership and facilitate data-driven evaluations of new member applications, with yearly re-evaluations of existing members based upon formal JCCC membership criteria.